dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Rain
}} Rain 'is a type of weather that occurs somewhat randomly during summer. It has various effects on the game world and on the player's . The chance of rain can be predicted by building a Rainometer, much like the Thermal Measurer measures temperature. Instead of rain during the Winter, it will snow, except during first and last days of winter. Negative Effects The character's will slowly decrease by up to 5 points (depending on ''precipitation rate) every minute when it is raining. This can be avoided by equipping an Umbrella or a Pretty Parasol. Rain also reduces the efficiency of Torches, Campfires, and Fire Pits, causing them to burn out more quickly. WX-78 will take damage from rain. If the rain is especially strong, lightning strikes may occur. Lightning will not strike a player directly (unless playing as WX-78 or with Reign of Giants DLC); however, it may strike any nearby object that can catch fire, such as Trees, Saplings, flammable structures, or even creatures. If structures or plants are too close together, such as in a Berry farm, lightning can quickly cause a devastating fire. Effects caused by lightning can easily be avoided by crafting a Lightning Rod. In rain, fuel extinguishes faster (depending on precipitation rate): *'''Fire Pit up to 200% faster *'Campfire' up to 250% faster *'Torch' up to 150% faster *'Willow's Lighter' up to 100% faster Positive Effects In rain, Farm crops grow up to 300% faster (depending on precipitation rate). Additionally, Mushrooms that have already been picked will only regrow after it rains. Frog Rain In "A Cold Reception" and "The Game Is Afoot" chapters of Adventure Mode, and in Reign of Giants DLC, Frogs can rain from the sky during Spring, announced by the raining sounds significantly getting louder. This is very dangerous because Frogs attack the player when they are too close. It is advised to wander away from base during this type of rain since the game will keep dropping Frogs wherever the player goes. Frogs produced from rain will stay on the field until they're killed, and while they don't sleep at night, they will stand in place. Traps can be used to deal with the Frogs and to obtain Frog Legs. Another strategy to get rid of Frogs is to quickly move to a Beefalo herd as soon as a frog rain starts. Beefalos are in heat during Spring and will attack the Frogs. If the Beefalo herd is small, a large number of Frogs may end up winning the fight. While the Beefalos are in heat, a Beefalo Hat should be worn when picking up the Frog Legs to prevent Beefalos from attacking. The Frog Legs can be used as food but cannot be traded to the Pig King for Gold Nuggets directly, however, using a Birdcage, they can be exchanged for Eggs which can be traded. Downloadable Content In the Reign of Giants DLC, rain causes wetness to the player. High wetness makes items less useful and greatly damages sanity, especially if the player wears wet clothes. Unlike the vanilla game however, the rain won't decrease one's sanity straight away, rather the wetness does as it gets higher. The chance of rain will change depending on the season with Spring having very frequent rains while it rains in moderate amount during summer and autumn. Although it may seem like a minor change to the game, this new mechanic has caused starting the game in spring to be difficult (especially while using WX-78), due to freezing and major sanity loss. There is also a strong possibility of getting struck by lightning if there aren't any objects (trees, grass or any burnable item) or creatures in the vicinity, which will deal 10-20 damage to the player, depending on their wetness. This can be prevented by using a Rain Coat, Rain Hat or Eyebrella. The DLC also makes most craftable structures flammable, including but not limited to Science Machines, Alchemy Engines, Chests, and Crock Pots, meaning lightning strikes may quickly destroy tightly arranged player bases, if a Lightning Rod is not built nearby. Frog Rain can occur in Sandbox Mode during Spring. The number of Frogs spawned per rain will increase as the days go by. Sometimes frog rains will have a small chance to spawn a moose/goose In the Shipwrecked DLC, the wetness mechanic is also present. The chance of rain starting varies per season. Mild Season has infrequent and light rain coupled with Strong Winds. Hurricane Season has frequent and strong rain, coupled with strong winds with lightning and Hail being common. In Monsoon Season it initially rains in moderate amount but as the season progresses, rain becomes frequent and strong with lightning becoming common. Strong winds are not present during Monsoon Season. During Dry Season, no new rains start. In the Hamlet DLC, the wetness mechanic is also present. The chance of rain starting varies per season. Temperate Season has infrequent and light rain. In Humid Season, rain becomes frequent and strong with lightning becoming common and coupled with Fog. During Lush Season, no new rains start. Don't Starve Together In Don't Starve Together, snowflakes in winter can have a variety of different shapes. Normal snowflakes have a 10% chance to be a winter snowflake, and there is a special snowflake in about every 20 to 30 winter snowflakes. Normal Snowflake.png|A normal snowflake. Winter Snowflake 1.png|A winter snowflake. Winter Snowflake 2.png|A winter snowflake. Winter Snowflake 3.png|A winter snowflake. Winter Snowflake 4.png|A winter snowflake. Special Snowflake 1.png|A Chester-shaped special snowflake. Special Snowflake 2.png|A Deerclops-shaped special snowflake. Special Snowflake 3.png|A rose-shaped special snowflake. Special Snowflake 4.png|A Catcoon-shaped special snowflake. Special Snowflake 5.png|A Glommer-shaped special snowflake. Trivia *Rain was added in the A Little Rain Must Fall update. Snow, another form of precipitation, came in the prior update, Winter. Bugs * Occasionally rain will not stop but continue in a state of light drizzle. Wetness will remain at 1 and meat will not dry on racks. Waiting until winter or triggering a set piece that causes a season change might fix the issue. Sleeping in a tent, exiting and reloading, and entering and exiting caves does not appear to fix the problem. Gallery Umbrella during rain.png|Moderate rain. Lightningscreenshot.jpg|A lightning bolt setting fire to Wall segments during rain. Puddles.png|In the Reign of Giants, puddles form after heavy rainfall. Raining-frogs.png|Frog Rain. A Little Rain Must Fall.jpg|''A Little Rain Must Fall'' promo banner depicting rain. es:Lluvia fr:Pluie vi:Mưa Category:Weather Category:Sanity Loss Category:Summer Category:Periodic Threat